1000 theme challenge
by SanjiBlackLegs
Summary: These are a series of drabbles about Sanj, Zoro, [Zoro/Sanji], and the pirate crew. Some of these may be really short or a little long, but probably not large stories. Drabbles may appear at random times since I can get writer's block occasionally. WARNINGS: May include mild swearing (because it's Zoro and Sanji), violent scenes, blood, triggers, and kissing.
1. A Bridge Too Far

A/N: This is during Thriller Arc, but if there are complete different plot parts, it's because I have only watched a snippet of a scene from the end, since I don't want to be too surprised.

* * *

He'd definitely crossed into the point of no return. Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't get up.

Laying on his back, body crushed and in a puddle of his own blood, he wondered vaguely if when he died, perhaps there was something after. He hoped so, for then he would be able to see his friends again, the only ones who genuinely like him, let alone tolerated him.

There was so much pent up anger at being surrounded by a world half of despicable people and the other half, friends that would only end up dying before him anyways. It was so hard to watch your friends dying before you. One by one, they had fallen in the battlefield while he could do nothing to help them. Hell, he didn't even know if they were still alive. Despite their differences, he considered his crew his family, and he would have gladly died for them a hundred times over. It was just...that this time, it didn't help. He wasn't dying to save them, but to avenge them.

And Zorro, he was the one who had delivered the last blow. The stupid swordsman had offered to sacrifice himself to save Luffy. Then, when Sanji had offered his life instead, in exchange for his nakama's, Zoro had slammed the hilt of his swords into a vital spot near his already broken ribs. How could he do that? Didn't he see that Sanji wanted to die to protect the man he came to know so well?

In the end, he had tried too hard to save his friends, to be strong. He didn't have Devil Fruit powers like Luffy, Nami's resourcefulness, or Zoro's strength, but he had given it all he had. And now, his friends were dead or about to be. He would join them too.

Before his mind finally drifted into the blackness that had already swallowed his sight, he saw one last color. Not the blue of the sea, but the green of his Zoro.


	2. A Hero Emerges

Luffy was their captain. He could often be dim-witted, addle-brained, and immensely annoying. He usually ended up punching everyone sometimes because he felt like it, not knowing the most obvious things, and eating all the food. He could be reckless and stupid, but he was their captain because despite that, there was something more.

It didn't matter who you were, but if you needed help, Luffy would always be there. He had defied death so many times for his crew, even if it meant he would never reach his dream. If he was to be King of the Pirates, he would certainly be the best the world had ever known.

Zoro reflected to when he had been held captive at the marine base. He had just been a pirate hunter, sentenced to possibly die because he had saved a little girl. Luffy had no reason to save him, but he must have seen something in him, for he risked his life and defeated Captain Axe=Hand Morgan. He'd punched Helmeppo because he had lied to the swordsman and was planning on having him executed rather than fulfilling his end of the bargain they'd made.

Luffy risked his life for each of his crew mates over and over, going after them no mater what peril they were in. He never left anyone behind and never gave up. This was what made him a true captain.

So, the crew had often joked once in a while, pretending to be captain, but they all knew that Luffy was right for the job. Because despite his stupid rubber brain, he had a pure heart.


	3. A Little More Than Friends

A/N: Warning for yaoi, because it's ZoSan.

* * *

**Sanji's POV:**

Zoro was many things to Sanji, a crewmate, fighting partner, a friend, and maybe more than that?

The green-haired swordsmen had certainly caught his eye when they first met, as he had battles against MiHawk. He had been amazed at his fighting skills, but then MiHawk had cut him down. He had been so brave that he was willing to die rather than accept defeat. For a while, he had wondered if he just didn't care about life, before he realized it was more than that. The swordsmen, just like him, had a dream, and nothing would ever get in the way of that. Or so he thought.

Many times, Zoro risked his life in battle, protecting his friends because he was the strongest. Even though if he died, he would never complete his life goal, he was willing to sacrifice that all. Even when they fought together in battle, they worked to protect each other and when Zoro was injured, he felt as if his heart would stop. It was terrifying to see how often the swordsman got injured and would often lie in a puddle of his own blood, injured far beyond what a normal man could stand. But he always got up, though Sanji feared every time that this was the one time that he wouldn't.

On the ship, they often fought and had a sense of rivalry, but it was just their nature. They were both strong warriors and had cynical humor in them. Sanji liked hurling insults at the swordsman, knowing he would always respond, and they would exchange a series of verbal barbs, trying to get beneath each other's skin. He was so funny when he was angry, and sometimes he could tempt him into a fight.

Their words were teasing, but never mean, as their fights were hard, but never serious or intending to injure the other. They were the two on the ship who could really keep up with each other in close combat. Days of lounging on the ocean got boring, and it was always a good chance to practice their fighting skills in real life. But they also kept control in their fights, slowing down occasionally for each other, and making sure their strikes hurt, but never injured the other. With the whole crew and even with their annoying captain, Luffy, Sanji always held his kicks back enough so they could stun or hurt the other, but never cause damage.

When they weren't fighting, they could occasionally lay back and relax, sometimes even having quiet conversations. It was different though for Sanji. At the Baratie, he wasn't used to having much time to relax, and the others pretended to hate him so much, it was rare that he had real conversation with any of them. He wasn't that good at small talk, but he felt more relaxed around Zoro and they could accompany each other for hours at times.

Most of the time, Sanji made sure to stay around the girls. If he didn't, he would spend too much time gravitating towards the green-haired man. Sure, he loved girls. They were so beautiful and aesthetically pleasing. But really, mostly he just looked. They captivated him with their fragility and happiness. Spending so much time aboard the Baratie made of mostly unappreciative males was boring. When a female came, it was easy to flirt with them, and their genuine smiles and appreciation were worth it. He knew he couldn't really live a life with a girl though anyways.

They were fragile and beautiful, unfortunately the ones that were easily targeted and killed in a fight, as he knew easily, seeing customers sometimes cut down by pirates. He didn't really know how to properly talk to girls anyways, only to make them smile. It was easier to be a loner and aboard the ship, though he flirted all the time with Nami and Robin, he knew he was just being used most of the time. He didn't really care though, since it made them so happy.

Still, nothing was better than seeing Zoro genuinely smile. He was so handsome and strong, stronger even than Sanji, he had to admit. He was also a bit of a loner too, and that was maybe what made them gravitate together so well. He had heard from the others about Zoro's past, and knew he had a hard time and it had seemed to harden his heart too. But occasionally, Zoro would give him the one small smile that held true happiness.

When Zoro would occasionally touch him, he was so warm. He gave off a heat that seemed to come from his inner strength. It would send a shiver through his nerves and he couldn't help waiting for the day that Zoro might return his affection.

**Zoro's POV:**

Sanji meant so much to Zoro, more than the rival that most people assumed he hated.

When the crew had arrived at the Baratie, he had been intrigued by the fancily dressed gentle man who had fought the Pearl and then Gin. The other cooks had no change against the pirate crew that attempted to take the restaurant. But this man had risked his life to protect the floating place, using incredible agility and leg strength. He had been beaten so badly that Zoro was able to hear his bones crunch, but the cook had kept fighting, arrogant to the near end. At first, he had though that the ship was his prized possession, but he had soon learned different.

But once the cook had told his story, he realized that Sanji was repaying the debt to a foul-tempered cook who had sacrificed so much for a random child one day. His dream was to see the All Blue, but he had an odd feeling towards it. The blonde-haired man would fight for a crew he seemed mostly detached to, but he truly cared for them all. He was willing to give his life in any fight, despite his dream. Occasionally, he had even mentioned that he didn't know for sure that it existed anyways. Zoro always too care to watch him surreptitiously during battle though. Even though Sanji was a strong fighter, he refused to hurt girls or use his hands as a cook. This gave others many opportunities to hurt him, crushing his fragile bones. Zoro didn't want to watch when one day, the broken man would never rise.

They were rivals in a way on the ship, but mostly because they had competitive personalities and liked to be off-hand about everything. They would hurl insults at each other, and since they were both easily irritated, it led to fights more often than not. It was easy to tease the blonde man and he could be so funny when he was upset.

They got into many scuffles on the ship, but they were never real fights. Their teasing was only meant to annoy each other, since they didn't really want to hurt each other or risk the tolerant sort of friendship they seemed to have. When they fought, especially with his swords, Zoro was careful to make sure that his blows were touch and fast, but that they would never cut the cook. He knew he could accidentally injure the cook since he only could defend himself against the swords with his shoes. If he made a wrong move, he could end up killing his friend.

Despite that they fought pretty often, there were occasional times when they could relax around each other. They would quietly converse with each other when they weren't busy and sometimes would sit with each other for long lengths at time. Being constantly alone before joining the crew, Zoro wasn't always that good with words, but Sanji seemed to appreciate even the quiet silence occasionally shared between them.

When Sanji was relaxed, he would often smoke on the ship, looking out towards the seas. He worried about that, and had told him often before that he was ruining his own lungs. He didn't seem to mind though, saying it was a way for him to relax and he had been doing it for so many years, he really couldn't stop if he had wanted to. Risking his health like that was annoying, but somehow didn't even seem to hurt the worst.

The blonde was handsome in a slim and strong kind of way, often catching girls' eyes and flirting with them in turn. Zoro hated seeing him act like that around the girls, but Sanji was smart. He seemed to know when he was used, and seemed to sometimes forget to even flirt with the girls in the crew. Zoro really didn't feel interested in girls, since they always seemed so weak and manipulative on the sea. He couldn't help liking the young cook though, as they both shared the same arrogance and hostility.

Once in a while, they would accidentally touch, and he was always amazed by how cool and smooth his skin was. He knew from experience of being hit with held-back kicks that the cook was stronger even than most people seemed to think, but as long as he lived, he would not let his nakama die. Sanji was more than that to him though, and one day, maybe they would share the same feelings.


End file.
